A known frequency converter unit includes cable terminals for power supply cabling and load cabling on a front side wall thereof. The known frequency converter unit is adapted to be installed in a frame having power supply cabling and load cabling on a front wall thereof. The power supply cabling is fixedly connected to the cable terminals for power supply cabling on the front side wall of the known frequency converter unit. Similarly, the load cabling is fixedly connected to the cable terminals for load cabling on the front side wall of the known frequency converter unit.
One of the drawbacks associated with the above described known frequency converter unit is that there are considerable difficulties in installing the known frequency converter unit in a frame having the power supply cabling and load cabling on a side wall thereof or on a back wall thereof.